rhettandlinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Last Words 2
"Famous Last Words 2" is a Rhett and Link video released on July 3, 2013. It has over 2,000,000 hits and drove over 150 new subscriptions, despite some fans noting the video's excessive use of green screen. This was actually one part of the 11th episode of The Mythical Show season one. Video Content and Explanations *"Cliff diving without water is a lot safer. There's no way you can drown!" Explanation: You will land at the bottom of the cliff, breaking many bones, and you will probably die. *"If I drink this, I'll glow. It's science!" Explanation: Glow sticks are toxic *"Whatever, sign. I'll yield when I want to yield." Explanation: Not yielding at signs may cause a car crash *"How can I possibly catch on fire? My body is 70% water!" Explanation: The other 30% is highly flammable *"When you leave Chinese food out for a few months, it really brings out the flavor." Explanation: When you leave ANY food out for long enough it will attract bacteria, which may be toxic (except Mcdonalds) *"Uh, I don't need a gas mask. I've had gas before." Explanation: Poisonous gas is poisonous *"Of course they're good for you. They're pills!" Explanation: Taking prescription medication, that is not prescribed to you, may have dangerous side effects *"Now, you've seen a man ride a horse. But have you ever seen a horse ride a man?" Explanation: Horses are heavy *"You don't think I could swallow three golf balls?" Explanation: You will choke and die *"If I don't get bit by a spider, how will I ever get super powers?" Explanation: Some spiders are poisonous *"If I don't jump into the radioactive waste, how will I ever get super powers?" Explanation: Radioactive=dangerous *"Of course I can fly. I'm wearing a cape." Explanation: Um, no. Even with a cape, gravity wins *"Quick! We gotta get this dynamite to the explosion factory!" Explanation: Explosions kill people *"Oh, so you think I'm too scared to rip out my own brain stem." Explanation: You die with out a brain stem *"Scissor race!" Explantion: Running with scissors is dangerous *"If we cover ourselves in steak, the wolves will think we're dead cows and leave us alone." Explanation: The wolves will still attack you. In fact, they are more likely to attack you. *"If you snort mayonnaise, it's less calories." Explanation: Snorting mayonnaise may (will) cause choking, and will probably result in death *"My toast won't come out, bring me a fork. And pour some water on me, it's hot in front of this toaster!" Explanation: Electrocution *"Wow! Way up here on this metallic structure, you can really see the lightning!" Explanation: Electrocution *"No doctor, don't wash your hands. I don't want my insides to smell like soap." Explanation: If the doctor doesn't wash his hands, fatal bacteria may be transferred into your body *"Why pay $20 for a haircut when I have a perfectly good chainsaw right here?" Explanaation: Chainsaw+Head=Death *"Bring it on, zombies!" Explanation: Fighting zombies with a small knife will get you killed *"Bring it on, ninjas!" Explanation: Fighting ninjas with a pocket knife will get you killed *"Bring it on, ninja zombies!" Explanation: Fighting ninja zombies with a plastic fork will get you killed *"I don't have time to wait for the elevator. I'll just jump it." Explanation: Jumping from a high place will often result in death Credits *Writers: Rhett & Link *Co-Writer: NinjaSexParty *Producer: Stevie Wynne Levine *Editor: Benjamin Eck *Additional Editors: Josh Frackleton, Brian Jaggers *Production Coordinator: Kendall Kanoa Hawley Reception Category:Sketches